This disclosure is related to media processing systems and methods.
Media devices, such as digital video receivers and recorders, can include multiple functions and capabilities, such as recording and replaying stored content, and the like. Often content, browsing and selecting from recorded content and broadcast context, and the like. Often the large number of options and menus available to a user are not presented to the user in an intuitive manner. Additionally, the associated control devices, such as remote controls, often have many single-function and multi-function input keys. Such remotes often have many unintuitive key combinations and sequences that can be difficult for a user to invoke or remember. The lack of an intuitive user interface and a similarly uncomplicated control device are often a source of user frustration.